


Mother

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: The final battle against Ashera is here, how will Ike approach?
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Kudos: 6





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> For a Fire Emblem discord drabbles event week 2. Prompt: song. Pick a song and use it's lyrics, title, or mood to inspire a piece in the FE universe (I kinda tried for all 3 tbh). Hope you like it!

Micaiah was out of breath. Her allies were collapsed from exhaustion, scattered around the room as Elincia flew to aid whoever needed it. Towering over them, Ashera laughed.

"This is the best you could do? And you thought to defeat me? Your God? Come my children, bow before me and I will show you the warmth of a mother's embrace.

Ike stood alone before her "A mother's embrace? How could you show us that when you know nothing of our struggles?"

Ashera waved her hand, annoyed at the man's conviction. Micaiah finally realized why Sothe held him in such esteem. "Enlighten me then, young hero."

"Four years ago, Elincia and I fought to reclaim Crimea. We united beorc and laguz, and oversaw Crimea's reconstruction. Within the last year Elincia had to quell a rebellion from her own people." Ike paced, forming a wall between Ashera and his friends.

"Last year, Micaiah joined Pelleas in reclaiming Daein, who Begnion had left to rot. Then, Begnion used Pelleas under threat of a blood pact, forcing him to join a war he wanted no part of."

Ashera looked at Ike with disdain. "All of this could have been avoided had I come back sooner. I fail to see your point."

Ike stopped pacing, and leveled his sword. His voice was so calm, his posture so confident. How could a mere mercenary look upon a goddess with such steel?

"We would never have become the people we are today without those hardships. I would be a mercenary, living a quiet life. My father might even be alive."

Nearby, Micaiah heard a stifled cry. She looked over to see Boyd holding Mist, who's shoulders were shaking. As she looked around though, it wasn't just Mist. Many of their party were already being moved to tears as they remembered the struggles they had faced coming here.

"Elincia would never have become a queen who would lay down her blade between two warring armies. Pelleas would have been hiding behind his mother for his entire life."

Ike began to walk toward the goddess now. With each step, he seemed to glow brighter.

"We grow from hardships, and learn from mistakes. We get to make the choice to run away or stand our ground. If you were truly our 'Mother' then you wouldn't take that choice from us."

"You would dare--"

"I already had a mother." Ike interrupted the goddess, and Micaiah flinched, expecting him to be struck down. To her surprise, he kept going. "Her name was Elena. She embraced me when I was scared, and encouraged me to fight for what I want."

He kept advancing on the goddess, and now it was hard to look directly at him.

"My father gave me the strength to win those fights for my ideals. He pushed me to be better."

Ike was now directly in front of Ashera. But instead of attacking her, he did something that surprised them all.

Ike knelt in front of the goddess. "Can you hear that?" Amid the muffled sobbing of her friends, Micaiah finally heard them. They echoed around the room impossibly, with no source.

"This is the cry of millions, coming together in one voice, to deliver a message. 'If you want to be our mother again, come back to us. Work with Yune to let us live our lives to the fullest.' It's not too late Ashera. Your people need you."

Ashera shrank to the size of a human girl, and Micaiah was surprised to see tears on her face. "I suppose…. We can give this a shot."

**Author's Note:**

> The song I picked was "Mother" from Carole and Tuesday. Really enjoyed the series and this song gave me chills honestly. If you've seen it I hope you can see the inspiration I drew from it, and lemme know how it came across!


End file.
